Lost
by MultipleDinosaurs
Summary: When Soul takes home a not-so-dog he runs into more fantasy than reality .


Soul walked down the sidewalk, hand in his pockets and a scowl on his face . The sky was a vivid array of purples and oranges, the sleepy sun sinking slowly behind the horizon . It was a typical day, blue sky, warm air, and chirping birds . Oh, and the same old check out counter he had to stand at every day only to get yelled at by costumers with one too many children and people in too much of a rush to go nowhere and do nothing . He was stuck playing out the same old routine every day . Minimum wage job on week days and sleeping all day on weekends . A no one going nowhere .

Today on the other hand, happened to be different . A small, beat up and rusted joke off a car veered, car horn blaring and tires screeching . An audible 'thunk' could be heard as the car came to a complete stop . The greasy guy inside the vehicle yelled out profanities and droned on about a "filthy, no good mutt" as he backed up, turned around, and continued on his way, swerving around the blonde furred heap in the middle of the street . The road was often quiet and not many cars drove down it so the commotion was a bit of a surprise for the white haired young adult .

When the car had faded out of sight, Soul trotted out into the middle of the road, to check out and see what the man had exactly hit and if it were dead or not . Upon approaching the beast Soul heard a low sound, somewhere between a whine and a growl . The thing was obviously living, that was for sure . Squatting, Soul got a closer look at it . It was a dog of some sort, somewhere between an Alaskan Malamute and a German Shepherd . But much bigger than either breed . It was curled up, no doubt from pain, and seemed utterly miserable .

Soul wasn't much for animals, and they weren't much for him . All he had ever owned was a cat at the age of eight, and all it ever did was claw at him and pee on all of his things . He wanted to leave the over sized mutt where it was, but his conscious wouldn't let him . With a huff he was able to lift the dog up, his arms wrapped around it directly under its front legs, it slowly slipping from his grasp .

He was able to move it over to the sidewalk before having to set it down . "Lay off the dog biscuits, damn" He said, but not exactly to the dog . Talking to dogs wasn't cool . His plan was to take it to a shelter and leave it there, then it would be off of his chest and wouldn't be his problem anymore .

It took some effort and time, but Soul finally managed to drag the mutt to the nearest shelter, with little help from the dog . He couldn't really blame it though, if he were hit by a car he wouldn't want to do anything either . Soul hefted the dog up and walked backwards inside, pushing the door open with his butt . The young lady working the shift gave him a weird look as he entered . It wasn't ever day when one saw a young man struggling to carry a limp dog .

Soul set the animal on the floor and turned to the girl, pointing to the beast he said "This was hit by a car, it's not mine, can you take it in ?" . With a frown the girl peered over the counter separating her from the mutt and Soul before saying "Sorry, we don't take in that specific breed"

With a puzzled scowl Soul said, in a slightly raised and defiantly baffled voice, "What do you mean you _don't take in this kind of breed_ ? It's got to be some sort of husky or something !"

"It's a wolf, we can't take in wild animals or hybrids" The girl replied with a frown . "Sorry for any inconveniences"

Soul walked out with a growl, mumbling "Sorry for any inconveniences my ass" on his way . The walk home was a struggle as he had to carry the recently discovered wolf back to his place . Many times on his way he had to put the beast down and take a quick rest before hoisting it back up and continuing . Once he had gotten to the base of his apartment complex, he cursed . He lived on the third floor .

It took him thirty minutes to drag the canine up the stairs and get it through his door . Once inside he laid the beast down on his sofa . "So much for an animal free house" he muttered as he eyes the beast . It was larger than an average wolf, but didn't seem to have traces of any other canine in it .It couldn't have been a hybrid . As he stared at it he wondered why he had come to the conclusion of it being a wolf on his own .

Leaving the blonde furred animal on his sofa, Soul went into his kitchenette . He opened the door to his fridge and glared at the contents, what in the world did wolves eat ? Meat . But was this wolf fed dog food before it got ran over ? Probably not, it didn't have a collar on so it couldn't have been domesticated . He decided that pulling out some hamburger meat was his best bet to get the creature moving .

He pulled a large bowl out from the cupboards and scrapped the raw meat into it . He then returned to the sofa to find the animal had sat itself up and had been watching him . It wheezed slightly with every breath, jaw hung low and tongue hanging down . Setting the bowl down in front of the wolf he told it "Eat" . The animal only stared at him in reply . When he pointed to the bowl it gave a quick glance at the food before looking back at the white haired man, almost intrigued by him . Well, if animals could become intrigued that is .

Soul stared back, the creature's eyes were the most vivid green he had ever seen . "What ?" he said with a scowl "I'm not the only one with a weird eye color, aren't wolves suppose to have yellow eyes ?" The creature seemed to deem his retort appropriate and started to eat the meat Soul had given it .

Once finished with the contents of the bowl the creature went back to staring at Soul . "How can you be so casual after getting hit by a car ?" He huffed, snatching the bowl and turning away, tossing it in the sink . It then occurred to him that the wolf was, in fact, hit by a car, and therefore should have some sort of injury .

He sat on his knees beside the sofa and stretched his hand out, gauging the canine's reaction to avoid getting bit . It let out a low growl but nothing more . Soul placed his hand on the wolf's ribs, causing it to let out a high pitched yelp and jumped up, knocking into the coffee table and landing on the carpet with a thud . "Well, _sorry_ " Soul said as the wolf seemed to glare at him . Standing, Soul dusted off his pants and turned away from the beast . "Since you aren't going to cooperate I'm going to bed, see you in the morning, mutt"

It was then the wolf decided to actually walk for the first time Soul had seen it and followed him into his bedroom . He sent the animal a small glare and made a shooing motion, "Go on get, sleep on the couch or something" The wolf seemed to have none of it and hopped up onto his bed, walking in a circle three times, and plopping down in the middle . Letting out an annoyed sigh he said "Fine, whatever . Do whatever the hell you want" The wolf in returned seemed to smile and made a wheezing sound as if it were trying to laugh .

Soul sent a small glare towards the animal before beginning to undress, to which the beast looked away . He raised an eye brow at the animal . It was strange, he thought animals didn't usually have this much personality . He shrugged, what did he know about animals anyways ? He then gave the wolf a small shove, to which it gave a small growl, but moved to the side of the bed . He then crawled under the covers and closed his eyes, ignoring the fact that sleeping next to him was something that would happily kill and eat him if it wanted to .

* * *

He woke up to long, blonde strands of hair tickling his nose and deep emerald eyes staring into his ruby ones . He rubbed his eyes with a hand before blinking a few times, his eyes then getting as wide as saucers . Instead of a wild animal sitting next to him there was a human girl hovering above him . "Thanks for setting out some water for me last night" She growled out, making it pretty easy to tell that he did not, in fact, set out any water for her . "Wait, what ?" Soul sputtered out, staring at her with wide eyes . He then glanced down, noticing that the girl was in his clothes . Her reaction to that was not a very pleasant one .

"Pervert !" She screeched, seemingly grabbing a book out of thin air and slamming it down on his head .

"Hey, hey, hey ! I'm not the one sitting on some guy !" Soul growled in retaliation, rubbing the spot where that book had made contact with his head . The girl's face burned a color similar to his eyes as she instantly got off the bed and crossed her arms over her chest . "Who the hell are you anyways ? And why are you in my room ?" Soul questioned her, sitting up, stilling rubbing his bruised head .

"I should be asking you that, you were the one who dragged my in here" The blonde spat in reply .

"No, I brought in some _mangy mutt_ , not a _deranged girl_ " Soul realized his mistake the instant the words left his mouth as she hurled another book at his head .

"I'm not either one of those ! You ass !" She screeched as Soul writhed in pain .

He scrambled to the other side of the bed and stood, putting some distance between him and the girl, "Speaking of mutt, where is the damn thing anyways ?" He looked around, trying to find the blonde wolf whose color was eerily similar to the girl standing across from him .

"You're looking right at her !" The girl put on a smug smile, as if she had one-uped the male staring at her . Her smile dissipated when he started to loudly guffaw, holding his stomach as he doubled over .

"Yeah, right ! And I'm a dragon !" He said in between bouts of laughter . His laughter ceased when an animal like growl rumbled forth from the blonde .

Knocking could be heard coming from the front door . With a weary look at the girl Soul said, "Stay here, and don't try to eat me or something when my back is turned" He then made his way out of his room and to the front .

When he swung the door open an older lady stood in the doorway, a large sunhat placed on her graying hair despite the evident rain clouds rolling in . She had a small frown set firmly in place, "You're rent is late" she said in a disapproving tone of voice .

"Oh" Was all Soul said in reply, he was hoping that she would not have noticed and that he would be able to sneak his rent in late without confrontation . His face paled when he heard claws tapping on the wooden floor . The landlady raised and eyebrow and he muttered profanities under his breath .

"Is that a _dog_ ?" Was all she said in a harsh voice .

With a glare to the beast that was now currently standing at the boy's side Soul replied with a low "Indeed it is" He could feel his eye twitch with irritation . You had to pay an additional monthly fee to keep pets at the apartment complex, and not a small one either .

"Why was I not notified ? How long have you had the animal ?" The landlady pushed with questions, giving Soul a suspicious glare .

"I got the mutt last night, it was hit by a car and _will be gone as soon as it heals_ " His voice was bitter and he never shifted his eyes to stop glaring at the wolf/girl .

Seemingly satisfied with is answer the landlady gave a curt nod, but did not leave without saying, "Well, as long as it is here you will have to pay for it, and I expect your rent to be payed for tomorrow evening" And with that, she was gone .

Soul wanted to strangle the canine . He slammed the door shut and yelled at the wolf "What the hell ! I told you to stay put !"

The wolf girl turned away from his and trotted back to his room, ignoring his angry scolding . She had better things to do than listening to some guy that was stupid enough to bring a wolf home, like making use of the boy's computer .

The boy had not entered his room for quite some time, not particularly interested in what the wolf girl was doing in there . He didn't have anything to hide, and anything he would hide would probably cause the girl to become flustered and sputter endlessly . He had to busy himself with getting ready for work any how .

When Soul finally did enter his room he caught the girl sitting at his computer desk, clacking away on his lap top "It's locked" he stated dully as he rifled through his dresser for his work clothes . The girl in return showed him the screen, a blank search engine pulled up . His jaw dropped "You hacked into my computer ?" He exclaimed, slightly surprised .

"It wasn't that hard" Was all the blonde had to say in return .

When he had finally had his work clothes in his grasp he said "Well, I'm off to work, don't do anything to ruin me while I'm gone, mutt"

The girl sent him a look and said "Maka" in a stern voice .

Soul gave her a confused glance "What ?"

"My name is Maka" the blonde repeated .

"Mutt suits you better" Soul rebutted before leaving the room, leaving the blonde to fume silently to herself .

With the white haired nuisance gone, Maka turned back to the screen of the computer . She planned on spending the most of the day researching where certain books she needed were and doing things that would not put a strain on her heavily bruise ribs .

Soul came home to shredded pillows and a skinny blonde lounging on his sofa, which also happened to be shredded . "What the hell !" He roared, his face red with how mad he was . Maka glanced over at him, a bored look on her face .

"You don't have a printer" She stated dully, not seemingly interested in the explosion of stuffing and fabric around her . Soul on the other hand, was only focused on the death of his sofa and pillows .

"You killed my sofa !" He exclaimed, shoving a handful of white fluff in the blonde's face .

"Oh, I didn't noticed, I though it shredded itself" Maka replied, her voice laced with sarcasm .

"Why !" It wasn't much of a question, more like an angry demand .

"What else is a _mutt_ suppose to do ?" She spat the word out as if it left a foul taste in her mouth .

Soul rolled his eyes, gathering as much of the stuffing he could carry and stuffing it in the trash . "You're not staying here I hope you know" His voice was bitter as he glared at the girl .

"I'm not planing to" She told him with a huff, "Buuut," she added, "I need you to take me to a certain library"

"No ."

"I need you to-"

"I said no ."

Maka let out a huff, he was set on his answer and seemed to have no plans on changing it . But she did need a way to get to that library, it held a very important book and she wanted to get a hold of it to find out some information that you couldn't just go online and find . After a few moments Maka said "I'll pay the pet fee if you take me"

Soul seemed to perk up at that . He gave her a suspicious look "Really now ? All $200, every month ?" Maka nodded eagerly in reply . Pinching the brim of his nose, Soul sighed . "Oh alright, just don't tear up my damn place again . And you sleep on the sofa you destroyed"

Maka was quite happy with herself, but she wasn't exactly sure on how she would get the money to pay for living here as a pet . She wouldn't be staying her long though, the apartment reeked of her scent and she would be sniffed out soon enough .


End file.
